Saving the human world
by iloveoshawott65
Summary: Axew and Snivy have to travel to the human world to save it from Pokemon who are causing natural disasters!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I don't know what else to do," I think to myself as I am running away from a powerful pokemon. I am not sure how else I can save this world, but I would feel awful if I failed. "I need to do this," I say out loud. "I am more powerful than this!" I yell. I know that somehow I still have my dragon type moves available although I am not exactly myself. So I think of a dragon type move, I think of dragon rage and then I use it. I know its a weird sight because I am not myself right now, but I'll explain that right now cause I just realized that I'm not telling the whole story.

I am a male Axew and my best friend is a pokemon called Snivy. Ever since Oshawott and Pikachu went to the human world they decided to never come back, so I don't exactly know what else to say about that. I didn't know them that well, but they did live around where I and Snivy live. I do remember months ago when Pikachu was crying because Oshawott was missing, and then they both disappeared without really saying goodbye. So, I remember this with a sad heart but I didn't know them that well so I really can't say that I miss them that much. This is my story not theirs so I must get with it now. So one day me and Snivy were thinking of what would be a good adventure. We were wondering if we should explore some cave nearby that said it had riches or something in it. I was about to leave my best friend, but then Munna, a psychic type pokemon comes up to us and tells us some news.

"Hydreigon wants to see you immediately," she says. I look quizzically at Snivy, and then he looks at me weird too. We both exchange this look, and then we look at Munna.

"Why?" Snivy asks.

"I don't know he just wants to talk to you," she answers and leaves.

"What is that all about?" I ask. Snivy looks at me, and then shakes his head.

"I don't know, but I want to see what he wants to talk to us about," he says. Without saying any more, we both walk around the area we live to see where the dragon type Hydreigon is.


	2. Chapter 2

When Snivy and I meet up with Hydreigon, he tells us some grave news. It is also extremely surprising, and I wasn't expecting it. This is what he said:

"I want you to go to the human world, Axew and Snivy." We exchange looks of alarm, and then look back at Hydreigon's middle head. He is a dark/dragon type pokemon with three heads. It's kinda scary sometimes, but I always look at the middle head for some reason.

"What?" I yelled in surprise. What was he talking about? Me and Snivy going to the human world? Why? Hydreigon nods his head.

"I want you to save the human world. It is in chaos right now."

"What is going on?" I ask.

"There are currently a lot of bad things going on in the human world. Oshawott and Pikachu are there right now, it has been their choice to stay there forever. I know you will probably want to come back to the pokemon world once your task is done. However, the bad events in the human world include the possible destruction of the human world."

"I am just wondering, why would you be so concerned about the human world? It is not our world," Snivy says. I look at Snivy and then at Hydreigon.

"Oshawott and Pikachu are in trouble. Whether they choose to stay with us or not, they are still a part of our pokemon family because they were originally pokemon. So, we need to save them, and the other humans in the human world. You might even like the human world."

"What are some of the bad events that are happening in the human world?" I ask.

"There are many earthquakes, tsunamis, many natural disasters happening. These disasters can be defeated if a pokemon goes to their world and destroys the natural disasters and finds out what is behind the disasters."

"Don't you know what is behind these disasters?" Snivy asks.

"No, I do not know. I just see them happening. You will have to investigate it when you turn into humans. So tonight, be prepared to turn into humans. You will awaken with new bodies, and then you will have to meet up with Oshawott and Pikachu, and then see what is going on and if the four of you can stop it." I had no other questions. I just had to stop asking because I was shocked and still processing what I had just heard. So I look at Snivy, who is refusing to meet my eyes right now. He is looking down at his feet.

"So, we will have to go to the human world too," he says. He sounds a little sad, and I understand why. I know that Oshawott and Pikachu weren't really our friends because we didn't talk to them much before they decided to permanently go to the human world, but I knew that made him sad. I knew that seeing them would make him sad because he missed them although we had no real connection with them. Snivy was a little sensitive at times, and now was one of those times. I look away as I sense that Snivy is about to cry. I feel terrible seeing him like this, and I don't know how to cheer him up. So we don't talk about it for the rest of the night, and just because we don't talk about it, I know it is still on his mind. So, as I was trying to get to sleep that night I still had many questions. I wasn't sure why these events were happening in the human world, but I had a feeling it was because Oshawott and Pikachu should come back to the pokemon world. I didn't know if I was right or not, it was just an idea. But I guess I would see when I went there. After I thought about this for some time, I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awaken after some time has passed. I am not sure how much time has passed, but I feel fully rested so I assume that it's been a few hours. I look down at my body and see something completely unrecognizable. I see that I am wearing some kind of green fabric on top of my body, it looked like it covered my stomach, and it also covered my legs as well. I see my arms and legs which look pale, and it had also grown in length quite a lot. I know that I am not myself anymore, and so I am now a human like Oshawott and Pikachu. I look at my surroundings and see something different from the house made of bricks that I and Snivy live in. The walls are dark colored, and so is the carpeting of the house. There are windows, and then I look outside the windows. I don't have to get up, but I stay sitting where I am, and I see trees, grass, and the sky with clouds in it. It looks a lot different from when I was in the pokemon world. I know that I am now in the human world from what Hydreigon told me. I get up, and realize that I am now a new height from what I had been before. I don't know if my eyes are red or not like they were before. As I am taking in the new changes, I realize that I definitely miss being who I was originally. I mean, I am an Axew in human form now, but I definitely miss being an Axew in original Axew form. I look around the house for Snivy and for a mirror to see what I look like as a human. I was extremely curious to see what my face looked like, and if I was handsome or not. I eventually found a mirror in this dark house. It was so dark it hurt my eyes! So when I found the mirror in a room that had a sink, and something that was white and that had a button on the side of it, I looked in it and saw my new reflection. I saw something totally different. I saw red hair on top of my head, and I saw that my eyes had changed from red to light green and they were so light that they were almost ocean blue like Oshawott's eyes when he was a pokemon. My nose also looked like it had come out more like the way Snivy's nose poked out a little bit, but not as much he has a big nose! I start to laugh, and notice that my voice is a little deeper than when it was when I was a pokemon.. As I take in these changes, I wonder where Snivy is. I immediately walk out of the bathroom and search for Snivy.


	4. Chapter 4

Snivy?" I call out. Oh darn, I wasn't sure if he was in the same house as me! I was hoping that Hydreigon would let me and Snivy be in the same house since we were in this together. I wasn't sure where else he could be so I search the house from top to bottom. I go into a bedroom, where there is a single bed and then I see a human lying on the ground next to the bed. Why wasn't he in the bed? I wasn't sure why we weren't in beds but I decide not to think about that, and then I approach the human who I know is my best friend. Snivy looks totally different, he has brown hair, I was sure that his eyes were still brown, and his nose was much smaller than when he was himself. He looked more...human I guess. He wasn't as tall as me, or so I thought from his appearance. I looked and felt much taller than I was as a pokemon, and this was weird because I was originally shorter than Snivy. Anyway, I wasn't sure how else to explain our appearances, but I was shocked at what a human looked like. Read more →I kneel down and shake Snivy awake. "Snivy, wake up!" I say loudly in his ear. All of a sudden, his eyes open wide, and then he looks up at me. As soon as his eyes recognize me and my identity, he immediately gasps and looks down at his hands. "Are you seriously telling me that we have become humans, Axew?" he asks. I nod my head, and feel happy now because we can finally see Pikachu and Oshawott. But as soon as I realize that we would have some trouble finding them, I try to think of what Oshawott said his name was as a human, and what he said he looked like. Hydreigon did say that we had to find Oshawott to see him, and to team up with him so we could take care of this issue together. So, I look at Snivy and then I say, "Let's go find Pikachu and Oshawott!" I say no more, and then I immediately walk out of the room and out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I walk out of the house, I feel an icy wind hit my body. I gasp, and look down at my new body. Oh darn, I knew that it was a cold season, and since I am a dragon type I am in trouble. Snivy would also be in trouble too because he is a grass type and ice is good against grass. I was confused, I didn't see any snow or ice or anything, but I felt the cold wind. It felt like a blizzard out here it was that cold! I shudder at the cold wind, and then I look around me. How would I find Oshawott and Pikachu? I didn't know where their house was, but I did know Oshawott's name and what his job was. The only problem was that I didn't know where his place of work was, or if he was working today or not. I assumed that time passed differently in this world than it did in the pokemon world. I look around for some kind of vehicle that would take me to places, and then I find it. I see it in some kind of room that wasn't inside the house, but it did keep out the cold. I don't know how to explain it, the room wasn't inside the house, but it was a separate room outside the house, but it had doors that kept out the cold. I went back inside and I found the vehicle's keys inside the house on a table that I found, and next to it I found another set of keys. I know that this was the set of keys for the house, so I kept it in a pocket that I found on my clothing. It was in the pocket of my...bottom fabric that covered my legs. I put one set of keys on the right side of my clothing, and then the other key I put in my left side pocket. I locked the door to the house, with the key on my right side, so I knew that the left key had the vehicle keys in it. I went inside the room with the vehicle in it, and then I took out the keys that were on my left. I unlocked the vehicle and then got in with Snivy by my side.

"Okay, now how do we get there?" I ask Snivy. He looks at me questioningly and then I know that he doesn't have any idea. I sigh, I know this will have to be up to me mostly. I turn on the vehicle, and wonder how to drive it. I look at the analog stick to my right, and see letters. I assume that the R means reverse and so I push it to the R. I put my foot on a pedal and sure enough the vehicle moves outside of the room. I look up and see something square shaped with a white button in the middle. I press that out of curiousity when we get out of the room, and then I see the door to the room closing. It was a large door, but it was coming down. If only Hydreigon would communicate with us. After I think this, I gasp and feel an incredible amount of pain in my head. The pain is so terrible that I immediately fall back into the seat that I am sitting in, the seat with the driving wheel in front. I close my eyes and hope for the pain to stop, before something else shocks me.


	6. Chapter 6

I hear a voice speaking to me as I am in pain.

"Axew, have you safely travelled to the human world?" a voice asks. I don't say anything for a bit, I am trying to recognize the voice but after sometime the realization comes to me. I know that this is Hydreigon speaking to me. I immediately reply.

"Yes, being a human is totally different than being a pokemon," I answer. I look over at Snivy who looks back at me in confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" he asks. My face changes, I notice that I am raising an eyebrow at Snivy because I don't understand what he is saying. Was he telling me that he couldn't hear Hydreigon's voice? The pain is subsiding now, and then I feel much better now.

"Why am I going through so much pain as you are talking to me?" I ask out loud.

"You didn't tell me who you are talking to," Snivy says.

"I'm talking to Hydreigon. He is mentally communicating with me," I say to Snivy. Before Snivy can answer, I hear Hydreigon beginning to speak to me again.

"I am sorry. Now that you are a human, I will have to communicate with you mentally, and as a result of a pokemon communicating with a human it will be painful for the interference of a pokemon's voice in the human world. If a pokemon in pokemon form appears in the human world, then the world could be destroyed by the inbalance of something that doesn't belong there."

"Wait, I am a pokemon and so is Snivy, Pikachu, and Oshawott. Why are we not interfering with the human world's destruction?"

"Axew, you have been sent to the human world to save it. I do not know why there are so many destructions going on in this world, but you have to find it and take care of it." I nod my head.

"Can I communicate with you mentally?" I ask.

"Yes you can."

"Why can't Snivy hear you?" I think.

"This is mostly your mission alone Axew. I believe you are the true pokemon who can save this world. Snivy is your best friend so he came along too, and to help you but it's mostly up to you."

"Where do I find Oshawott and Pikachu?"

"They are currently working in a place called Mike and Kyle's pizzeria. You will find it if you keep driving ahead. I will give you the directions."

"If anyone asks me questions, what do I say?"

"If Mike, Oshawott and Pikachu's boss, asks you what your age is you tell him that you are a little older than Oshawott and Pikachu."

"That brings me to my next question. What is my age as a human? And what name should I go by?"

"You will go by the name of Aaron and the age of eighteen. Snivy will go by the same age and name of Shawn."

"Do I have that age as a pokemon too?"

"Yes, that is your age as a pokemon too."

"How old is Oshawott and Pikachu?"

"Sixteen, they are younger than you two."

"So can I have directions now?"

"Yes." After that I say no more, and then Hydreigon begins to give me directions to get to Oshawott and Pikachu.


	7. Chapter 7

I have to drive mostly forward, but then there were a few times when I had to drive to the right or to the left. I had to take a few turns, and then I found the pizzeria where Pikachu and Oshawott were. I don't want to describe the ride there because it was pretty boring but I was still trying to get used to driving this vehicle. I didn't say anything to Snivy, I just had to keep asking Hydreigon for the directions and stuff like that. He would answer immediately, but the drive there wasn't too long. I assume it took like a few minutes or so. When I got there, I saw the pizzeria and then I saw that it said "Mike and Kyle's pizzeria." I stopped the vehicle, got out, locked it, and ran inside the pizzeria. As soon as I got in, I saw Oshawott, he had black messy hair with a red hat on top, freckles, ocean blue eyes, a light blue fabric on top, dark blue bottoms, and he was about my height. He looked at me like he didn't recognize me.

"Who are you?" he asks. I am shocked, he sounds totally different from what he sounded like as a pokemon. But again, I sounded different too because I was a human.

"Hi Oshawott!" I say, and run over to hug him. As soon as my arms wrap around Oshawott, I feel hot tears running down my face. I feel happy yet sad at the same time to see someone from my world who was now gone forever.

"Who are you? Are you a pokemon?" he looks at me in confusion.

"I'm Axew!" I say. Oshawott's face totally changes when he hears who I am.

"Oh, Axew? Is that really you?" He looks happy all of a sudden and then he hugs me. I look around for Pikachu and I see two males standing around me.

"Axew?" one of the males asks. I see that the male is wearing all yellow, and I realize that this must be Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" I ask. He looks at me, and smiles and then runs over to hug me.

"I know that we weren't great friends. I feel terrible that you don't live with us in our world anymore! I wish we were great friends and that we could be there forever with you!" I say through sobs. I look over at Snivy who is crying as well, and then Pikachu runs over to hug Snivy.

"Which pokemon were you?" he asks.

"Snivy," he answers. "And this is Axew." He points at me. I wasn't sure how these two pokemon were happy to see us because they didn't know us that well but again I wasn't sure why I was so happy to see them either. I think it's because they belonged in our world, and seeing a pokemon leave the world forever was just sad to me but it also made me happy because I wanted to see pokemon be happy and grow in many ways, even if that meant saying goodbye to them. The other male who was wearing black bottoms, and a spotted top looked at us questioningly.

"Who are you two?" he asks eyeing me and Snivy.

"They are our friends from the pokemon world," Oshawott says.

"Oshawott, I need to speak to you about something privately," I say and then wait for him to get out of the pizzeria.

"I'll be back Mike!" Oshawott says, and then leaves the pizzeria. As soon as Oshawott leaves the pizzeria, I tell him everything that Hydreigon told me. As soon as I am done, Oshawott is silent for a few minutes, I know that he is processing what I just told him. As I wait for his answer, I fear what he is going to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Are you serious?" Oshawott asks me. I nod my head, and hope that he will believe everything I say.

"Do you believe me?" Oshawott nods his head, and then I feel sadness overcoming me. I feel as much pain as someone feels as if they are losing an arm or a leg, but in this case I felt like I had lost my heart because I would have to say goodbye to Oshawott again when our task was done.

"I will help you and so will Pikachu," Oshawott says. I smile, and I hug him again and I feel him hugging me tightly back. This time as Oshawott hugged me, I felt as if I was having all my happiness being restored inside me.

I go back inside, and tell Snivy and Pikachu the news. As soon as Pikachu hears the news, he is shocked and looks at Oshawott.

"I promised Axew that we would help them," he says. I smile, and wait for Pikachu's answer.

"Okay, since you are our friends we will help you."

"I still don't understand why you would leave us and choose to be a human forever," I say to Pikachu and Oshawott as we all get into the vehicle that I was driving. I forgot to mention that it shined bright blue, and it was a light blue color, so when Oshawott saw it his eyes widened and he smiled. I laugh at Oshawott's expression as soon as he sees the car. I look over at Snivy and see that he is still upset and not looking at Oshawott, Pikachu, or me for that matter. I decide to leave him alone for now, and so after we get into the car, I feel the incredible amount of pain again. It is more intense than last time, and so after I feel this pain I close my eyes, hold my head, and fall against the seat of the vehicle. I groan because the pain is so intense, but then when I start to hear Hydreigon's voice, I am ready to hear it and I listen eagerly. I know that our journey is about to begin now that I had found Oshawott and Pikachu, and I was ready for that to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

I hear Hydreigon's voice after I get inside the vehicle.

"Axew, you have now found Oshawott and Pikachu." I nod my head and smile because I am reunited with my friends. "You now have to go to the center of the earth." I gasp in shock, how is that even possible? Pikachu, Oshawott, and Snivy all look at me with concern.

"What is he saying?" Snivy asks. I don't answer, not to be rude but because I want to ask Hydreigon a question.

"How is that even possible?" I say to Hydreigon through my thoughts.

"It is possible. You see, even though you are now a human, you still possess your pokemon powers, so you are still a pokemon in some ways, although you look like a human. You can still use dragon type moves, and your friends can still use moves too, but yours are more powerful because you are the chosen one Axew."

"The chosen one?" I cock my head and look at my new face in the mirror in front of my seat in the vehicle in confusion. What was he talking about?

"You have been chosen to save the human world. Remember that Snivy can't hear my voice because he is not the one who is initially saving this world, it is you." I realize now what he is talking about, and then I notice that I am feeling happy and special all of a sudden. I know its because I am the main pokemon or person in this case to do something, and I would definitely be recognized and rewarded in the pokemon world. I know that I would have to say goodbye to Oshawott and Pikachu again, and that made my eyes well up with hot tears. However, I know that my place is in the pokemon world, so I would possibly be able to visit them, I would have to ask Hydreigon if that was possible or not.

"Hydreigon, I have to ask you a question," I think nervously.

"What is it, Axew?" he asks sounding concerned by my voice.

"I feel extremely sad to say goodbye to Oshawott and Pikachu. I know it is not happening right now, but I know that it will happen eventually. I do not wish to part ways with Oshawott and Pikachu again, it is too painful for me." I look back at Oshawott and Pikachu who are now meeting my gaze and looking concerned.

"Why are you crying Axew?" Oshawott and Pikachu ask. I blink my eyes a few times, and then I realize that I am crying harder now. I feel the tears running down my face slowly, but they are almost invisible as if they are not there. I didn't even know that they were falling down my face until it was pointed out to me. My face feels wet now, and I know that my face isn't a good sight because of the tear streaks that stained it. I explain to Pikachu and Oshawott and Snivy what Hydreigon said, and then after I tell them the whole conversation, I hear Hydreigon speaking again.

"Are you telling me that you would want to stay in the human world as well Axew? You must make up your mind because you cannot stay in the human world as a pokemon. You have to decide by the end of your journey whether you wish to be with Oshawott and Pikachu, or if you wish to go back to the pokemon world."

"I am not sure where I would like to go. I will have to think about it. Where would Snivy go if I decide to stay in the human world?"

"Snivy is not the main pokemon to do this task, so he would have to go back to the pokemon world once your task is done. You have to say goodbye to him forever if you decide to stay with Oshawott and Pikachu. It is your decision once you are done with this job."

"Okay, so now where do I go? How do I get to the center of the earth?"

"I will tell you exactly what to do and how to do it," Hydreigon answers. I wait until I hear his answer, and I am dumbfounded as soon as I hear what he has to say.


	10. Chapter 10

You will have to use your pokemon powers to get to the center of the earth. You will be the main one who does this because you are the pokemon who has to save the world."

"Why did you choose a pokemon to save this world again?"

"A human cannot get to the center of the world, and they do not have the special power to fight whatever may be at the center. They cannot fight these natural disasters or what is behind it. You will have to use your powers combined with Oshawott's, Pikachu's, and Snivy's." I sit there and am not sure what else to do.

"So how do I get to the center? Just attack the ground with my pokemon powers until I get there? What does the center look like?"

"You use dragon rage up in the air, and then hope that it comes down and destroys the ground. The center will be extremely hot and red though, that is why a human cannot survive inside the center of the earth. That is why you have been chosen to go there." I shudder at the thought of what may be lying in wait for me and my friends in the center.

"I will want Pikachu and Oshawott to be okay. I do not want to leave them in danger!" All of a sudden, I feel the ground shaking. "Oh darn, Hydreigon! The earth is starting to shake! Please tell me what to do now!"

"The first step is to use dragon rage into the air, and then destroy the ground under you." I immediately get out of the car, and then realize that I might have to be in a different location to do this.

"Does it matter where I am?" I ask.

"No, it doesn't. Wherever you are, you can destroy whatever is damaging the human world. Where you are now is fine, you can do it now!" I immediately get out of the vehicle, and look up at the sky. It is a cloudless blue sky, with the sun shining down. I feel something building up inside of me, and then I feel the dragon rage coming. I open my mouth, and flames come out. The flames of dragon rage are a bluish purple, and they fly into the sky, and then after a few seconds pass, I see it coming back down. I immediately run out of the way, and see the flames dissipating on the ground. I notice that it is eating away at the ground, and I see that the vehicle is right next to me. I get in, and tell everyone to get out.


	11. Chapter 11

After everyone gets out of the car, I look down to see how far the dragon rage ate away at the ground. I see that it has eaten away quite a lot of ground, and so I do the same technique a few more times. I use the dragon rage, and every time I do so, I see a lot of ground disappearing. I feel a pain welling up inside me, and I don't know what is happening to me. I am not sure what is happening to me because this time the pain is sharper and not in my head. It is coming from...my heart, I realize with horror. What is happening to me? Why is there so much pain coming from my heart? I am curious to know why this is happening, when I feel the familiar pain inside my head again.

"Axew, I need to tell you something," Hydreigon's voice says.

"Ugh, what is it?" I think.

"Every time you use a pokemon move, it will hurt you. This is because you are in human form and not in pokemon form, but you will have to endure this pain if you are to save the human world." I look up into the sky in confusion. Why would I have to endure this much pain? It didn't make any sense! I voice this opinion to Hydreigon.

"Part of pain is realizing that you have to say goodbye to friends once they leave the pokemon world. Another part of pain is realizing that you must do what is right, whether you want to or not. You are experiencing a life lesson, Axew." I feel like I am dying when I use dragon rage once more, but after I use it this time I look down and see something red shining at the very bottom. Is that the center of the earth? I look at my friends and see them looking back at me.

"Let's go!" I say, and jump through the hole.


	12. Chapter 12

After I jump through the hole in the ground, I don't expect what happens next. I feel myself falling through the hole, but that isn't the weird part. I am falling extremely fast, and I do not know how or why that is happening. In the pokemon world, pokemon didn't fall that fast, and they certainly didn't need to jump through weird holes in the ground. I feel scared and tense as I am falling through the ground. What could possibly be awaiting me at the center of the earth? I fall for a short time though, and I feel a heat coming over me as I am falling. I notice that the center of the earth looks red orange and really hot. I was expecting to feel a terrible burning sensation when I landed, but to my amazement I didn't feel anything after I landed. After I land, I feel the familiar sensation in my head again.

"Axew, you must investigate the center now," Hydreigon's voice said. I nod my head, and then ask him a question.

"Why don't I feel any pain in the center of the earth?"

"You are not naturally a human, therefore you cannot feel the things that humans feel after they fall for a long time or stand at the center of the earth." I try to make sense of this, but I eventually get it. Since I wasn't a human, I wouldn't feel the things that humans felt after certain experiences right? I think I understood it so I decided not to ask any more questions. I decide to walk around and stop if I saw something unusual. The ground that surrounded us was red and orange and I assumed that it was hot from the appearance, but I guess for pokemon it wasn't hot. As I am walking through the ground, I feel a tremendous earthquake coming from somewhere, maybe from the same level of ground that I was now standing at. I know that something is horribly wrong as soon as I experience this, and so I turn and look at my teammates.

"Let's go and see what is going on!" I say enthusiastically and run ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

As I run ahead, I know that something is horribly wrong. I am looking around me as I am running, and then I see an unrecognizable body ahead. The body was red and silver, and it looked like some kind of monster. I approach the figure on tiptoe, and notice that it has it's back turned to me. I know that I have to gather up the courage to fight it, and so I yell,

"Everyone attack!" I see the thing turn its head, and then I gasp in shock. The thing appeared to be some kind of legendary pokemon but off the top of my head I couldn't remember which one. I look at Oshawott and Pikachu who are looking back at me with the same kind of expression that I probably was giving them.

"Oh no, we need to fight Groudon?" Snivy said. I looked at Snivy, how did he know what the thing was called? I wanted to ask him that question but now wasn't the right time I know. Oshawott opened his mouth, and I saw a forceful water beam coming out. I recognize the move as hydro pump, and then Pikachu closes his eyes. For a few seconds, he just stands there and then he jumps into the air with his eyes closed, and then I see a yellow light coming from him. I know this is probably discharge, and then I open my mouth and feel more pain inside me but I don't care at the moment. I see bluish flames coming from my mouth, and I decide not to attack anymore to see how damaged the pokemon would be. Snivy runs up to the pokemon, and I see a vine hanging out from his body. The vine starts to whip at the pokemon, and I know that this is vine whip. After our combined attacks hit the pokemon, I see that it has lost all will to fight and wants to speak to us. Hesitantly, I agree to speak to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Are you a legendary?" I ask. I know that it is a silly question, but I want to ask it anyway.

"Yes, my name is Groudon," it answered. It had a male voice, and it was deep and low.

"Are you behind all the earthquakes?"

"Yes, because there are other legendary pokemon that are behind all the other natural disasters in this world. They want to destroy this world, as do I."

"Why do you wish to destroy this world?"

"Because pokemon come here as humans, and they do not want to go back to the pokemon world."

"How is it possible that you are a pokemon and you are surviving in the human world? And you can't destroy the human world to force pokemon not to come here, it is their decision if they wish to come here or not. It is not fair to the humans or the pokemon that you are trying to destroy the world that they live in!" I yell. I suddenly see a brighter shade of red around me, and I notice that it is brighter than the red I saw before. I know that I am seeing red because of anger, and so I know that there is no point in talking to this pokemon. I immediately run towards Groudon, and extend my arm. I am meaning to use dragon claw, and as soon as I extend my arm, I feel a combination of pain and a tingling sensation in my hand. I look at my hand, and see that my hand has changed into the hand I had as a pokemon, with growing nails. The nails were becoming claws, and they scratched at the legendary pokemon. The pokemon closes it's eyes as I attack, and I feel an extreme pain in my hand. After I attack, I feel the pain in my head again, and I listen closely to hear Hydreigon's words.

"Axew, you are trying to defeat a legendary. Groudon is a ground type, make sure you use your other teammates attack like using grass or water type moves. Now that I know what is behind the natural disasters in the human world, I can travel here and attack as well." I gasp, would Hydreigon be able to come to the human world as a pokemon without having the natural disasters getting worse? I wait and say nothing, and a few seconds later Hydreigon appears in front of me. He is still a pokemon, and he is flying in front of me.

"Groudon, it is time for you to stop attacking the human world. What Axew said is right," he said. Groudon looks at me with wide black eyes that are blacker than a pitch black night sky, and then he looks back at Hydreigon.

"Are you telling me that this is Axew? From the pokemon world?" Hydreigon nods his head. "Well, that is even more of a reason that I should destroy him! Pokemon do not belong in the pokemon world, and they cannot stay in the human world forever! It cannot happen!" Groudon lunges at me, and before I can move Hydreigon jumps in front of me and uses dragon breath. Groudon falls back, and then Oshawott comes to my side. He opens his mouth and then uses hydro pump. I see that Groudon is growing weaker, and that super effective move did a lot of damage to him as he was a ground type. Groudon is lying on the ground for a long time with his eyes closed, but when I am about to walk away from the battle, he uses earthquake. I know it won't damage me too much because I am a dragon type, and it won't affect Hydreigon because he is flying, and Snivy and Oshawott are strong against ground so it won't affect them. I realize with horror that one of my friends isn't the best type against ground attacks. Pikachu! I look over at Pikachu, who is still standing but closing his eyes as the attack is proceeding. I watch with horror as Pikachu falls to the ground, and is unmoving.


	15. Chapter 15

"Groudon stop!" I yell. Groudon looks at me with anger in his eyes, but he doesn't attack anymore. "Hydreigon, help me out here!" Hydreigon turns to face me, and then I can see that his face looks like he is confused.

"What is the matter, Axew? You must fight to defeat Groudon, and then move on to the other natural disasters or if they are legendary pokemon you must fight them!" I point at Pikachu, and then Hydreigon looks at me.

"Oh, it looks like he is in trouble. We must take care of him, but after this battle. Leave it to me, I will take him to a safe place." Hydreigon takes Pikachu on his back and then flies out of the area that we are battling in.

"Okay, let's get started again. The less of you there are, the easier this will be. I will easily crush you, and deflate you like balloons!" Groudon says. I feel a hot anger building up inside of me, and then I immediately feel that I am learning a new move. I run towards the pokemon and then use my arms which are now glowing blue. I see that they look like my hands as a pokemon, and they are glowing blue so I assume that this move is powerful. I use the move, I still don't know what it is called, and then I see that it hits Groudon, and then Groudon immediately closes his eyes and falls to the ground. He is unmoving, and I wait by him for a few seconds to see if he has fainted or not. I wait for what seems to be a long time, and then I see that he has fainted. There is silence during that time, and then as I start to walk back to where we entered, I see my teammates staring at me with wide eyes of admiration.

"Axew, was that guillotine?" Oshawott asks. I stare back at him in confusion. What was guillotine? As I stood there staring in silence, Oshawott knew that I didn't know what guillotine was so he describes it to me.

"Guillotine is a move which is hard to use, mainly because it fails a lot of the time. It is extremely powerful and one hit makes the pokemon faint. I am amazed that you learned the move, and I am amazed that it hit the first time you used it." Snivy was looking at me without saying anything, and I look down at my hands which look like human hands again, except there was a red liquid trickling down my hands, and I suddenly notice the incredible pain that I felt as the red liquid trickled down my hand and onto the ground. I cry out in shock, and because I cannot stand the pain. The pain is way more intense than the pain I felt when Hydreigon warned me about the pokemon moves and how it would hurt me every time I used it in the pokemon world. I feel and see tears welling up in my eyes, and I feel them trickling down my face.

"Axew, what is the matter?" Snivy asks. I hold up my arm which is in unbearable pain, and Snivy looks shocked as he sees my hand.

"We need to get you to Hydreigon! But where did he go?" Oshawott says.

"I don't know! I need help though!" I say through sobs. "What is this stuff though? Why does it bring so much pain?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before," Oshawott says. Now the thing was, how would we get out of here? I am walking towards the hole that I see ahead, the hole where I came from with my teammates. I know that I am a dragon type but I don't have wings as a human and pokemon so I do not know how to get out. As I am walking towards the hole, I see that there were rocks sticking out of the ground that I could climb and grab a hold of.

"Everyone, climb using the rocks that you see!" I jump as high as I can, and I grab a hold of the rocks. As soon as I grab a hold of the rocks, I start to climb.


	16. Chapter 16

I try my best to climb the wall on the rocks, but it is almost impossible. Every time I climb, my arms bring more pain on me, and I hold back screams of agony. After I have climbed a few rocks, I hear the flap of wings and see a familiar shape flying down towards me. Is that Hydreigon? Yes it is! I realize that as soon as he comes to me.

"Axew, are you all right?" Before I can answer, I see his purple eyes widen as soon as he sees the red liquid on my arms. "Oh darn, you are bleeding! What happened?" I explain the entire mess to Hydreigon, how I used and learned guillotine and then how this happened to me. Hydreigon turns his back on me, and then I know what he wants to do. I immediately climb on his back, and then feel more comfortable with my hands. They still hurt, but they don't bother as much as they did while I was climbing the wall. I see Oshawott and Snivy under me, and then Hydreigon levitates lower to let them climb onto his back. As soon as they have climbed onto his back, he flies out of the hole and up onto normal elevation of ground. He lets us get off as soon as we are on the normal level of ground, and I see the blue car that we had travelled in.

"Why am I...bleeding?" I ask. I remember the word that Hydreigon used after he saw the red liquid trickling down my hands.

"Remember what I told you about the pokemon moves and that you cannot survive in this world as a pokemon because you do not belong in this world?" I nod my head, and realize what he is talking about. "That is a powerful move, guillotine. The more powerful the move is, the more pain you will endure while you are attacking. This mission will not be easy, but I believe you can do it Axew! That is why I picked you to do this mission!"

"How can I heal?"

"I can heal you up right now," he says. Hydreigon looks at my hands, and then he does something weird. He breathes on my arms and hands, and at first it stings horribly but then I see that the blood is going away, and that the pain is dissipating as well. I feel the strength in my arms again, and then I am confused as to how Hydreigon did that.

"How did that heal me?" I ask.

"Dragon breath is extremely powerful. It has great healing powers."

"Does that mean I can do that too or not yet?"

"You are still a young dragon Axew. When you are a Haxorus you will be able to do it. You will have to be taught by another dragon who knows how to do it though."

"That brings me to my next question. Is Pikachu okay? Where is he?"

"Pikachu is resting right now. He is in your car." Car? I look at Hydreigon in confusion.

"The vehicle that you were driving earlier." I immediately get into the car, and see Pikachu sleeping peacefully. I am happy to see that Hydreigon is taking good care of all of us, and that I am thankful for him coming here to help us.

"Hydreigon, I am extremely happy that you came to help us. How is it possible that you are still a pokemon in the human world? And where do I have to go next? Can you stay with us or do you have to go back to the pokemon world?"

"I am not an ordinary pokemon. I am a special type of pokemon, I can see the future, and I can communicate with pokemon mentally. I have psychic powers. Therefore, pokemon who possess special powers can do things that ordinary pokemon cannot do. You have to drive to the nearest ocean, and explore it under the water or even under the tectonic plates of the water. And yes, I can stay with you." I didn't know what tectonic plates are, but I know that Hydreigon would guide me through my journey. I say no more, and then I power up my car.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as I power up my car, I hear a moan coming from the backseat of the car and directly behind me. I look behind me, and see Pikachu stirring for the first time in what seemed like hours. Pikachu opens his eyes, and then looks around him. Oshawott is sitting next to him, and then Snivy is now sitting in the back as well, and Hydreigon is sitting next to me in the front. Everyone is now looking at Pikachu with concern. Pikachu sees that everyone is staring at him, and his face flushes.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asks. His voice sounds weak, and tired. I can tell that he has been through a lot based on our previous experience and by the sound of his voice.

"We want to make sure that you are okay!" Oshawott says and then bursts into tears. "I don't want to lose you, Pikachu!" I feel sad seeing Oshawott so heartbroken and then I look at Snivy who has his eyes closed. I know that he is trying to keep his tears in, and he isn't succeeding. I see tears forming at the bottom of his eyes, and they are slowly trickling down his face. He opens his eyes, and then sees that I am looking at him.

"What's the matter, Axew?" he says with his voice cracking.

"Nothing, I am just making sure that everyone is okay." I smile, and Snivy smiles back at me. I know the battle was hard, but I was very lucky to have learned guillotine and to have it land. However, I knew I would probably have to sacrifice my energy, and strength along with health. I was willing to make that sacrifice so Oshawott and Pikachu could enjoy their lives in this world. "Are you okay Pikachu?" He nods his head slowly. I know that he is still recovering from the attack, so I look at Hydreigon for help.

"Pikachu will need a little more dragon breath and rest. He should be fine after a day or so. In the meantime, you should probably take him to your house and let him rest." I panic as soon as I hear this, I am not sure how many beds there are for all of us, or if enough people/pokemon could fit inside my house. However, I do not argue or say anything, I just want Pikachu to be okay. I listen to Hydreigon's directions on how to get to my house, and the drive is about a few minutes long. As soon as I get to my house, the four of us help Pikachu get inside the house and into bed. He closes his eyes as easily as someone lifts an arm, and falls into a deep sleep. After we do this, the three of us walk out of the room and look at Hydreigon.

"What now?" I ask.

"You will have to rest for now. You can resume your adventure tomorrow. You will have to investigate the tsunamis that are happening. I am not sure if this is your last task or not, but I will let you know soon enough. I remember saying that there were many natural disasters, but now I know that pokemon are behind them. I do not know how legendary pokemon manage to creep into the human world, but they do. We need to stop them. If there are other pokemon who are causing natural disasters, then you will be alerted and assisted in defeating them by me."

"Thanks Hydreigon!" I search around the house, and am surprised to see that there are enough beds for all of us. I quickly get into a bed that I find in one of the rooms. The room is extremely dark because of the dark walls and carpet, but I ignore that and quickly fall into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I am with Snivy, Pikachu, Oshawott, and Hydreigon. We are battling a legendary pokemon which is a water type. It was a large pokemon, with fins, blue eyes, and a large body. The entire body was blue, and the bottom was white. As we are preparing to attack, it uses its first move. The move is hydro pump, and the forceful water is coming at me quickly. I immediately jump out of the way with reflexes like a cat. I dodge the move, and then I immediately run towards it. The surrounding ocean water was slowing me down, but I ran as fast as I could and when I get to the pokemon, I use dragon claw. My hand changes into my hand as Axew, and then I feel a sharp pain but ignore it as I use the move. The pokemon gets pushed back a few inches because of the impact, and I look down to see my hand cramping. Luckily, the move wasn't as powerful as guillotine so it didn't damage me as much. I just felt the sharp pain but saw no blood. The pokemon comes at me, and before I can step out of the way, I see discharge being used, and then the pokemon closes its eyes and floats where it was before it was hit. I know that the pokemon is now paralyzed and I can tell by the electricity that was coursing through its body. I saw the electrical waves coursing through the outside of its body, and it's eyes locked on me. I look back in fear, but I eventually turn my head to look at Pikachu.

"Thanks," I say. Pikachu nods his head, and then he looks ahead at the pokemon. Snivy runs towards the pokemon and uses leaf blade. The move is powerful since this is a water type pokemon, and I see that it is floating down to the very bottom of the ocean. I am not sure if the battle is over or not because the battle seemed a little too easy, and not as hard as the battle with Groudon. I remember that I know guillotine but I decide not to use it unless I really need it. I hear a sound behind me, and Oshawott is using hydro pump on the pokemon that is falling to the bottom. I make myself swim lower into the ocean, and I see that it isn't moving. I look at Hydreigon, and ask, "Are we done?" Before Hydreigon can answer, I open my eyes and realize this was all a dream.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as I wake up, I look around me and see that I am in my house. I see sunlight creeping in through my windows, and I am in the dark room where I found myself in when I first became a human. As I am thinking about my first few moments as a human, I realize that I am actually enjoying being a human. It isn't all that bad. I miss the pokemon world but I am with Oshawott and Pikachu. I have a purpose here, so I know that I must fulfill that purpose. I think about Hydreigon's words that I would have to decide at the end if I was to live in the human world or to go back to the pokemon world. I wasn't sure right now, and that thought really was worrying me but I couldn't think about it right now. I have to get to the others and wake them up if they weren't already awake! I get out of bed, and walk around the house. I wake up Snivy first because he is my best friend. As soon as Snivy wakes up, I see that he looks extremely exhausted. I feel bad waking him up, but I know that this must be done.

"Ugh, I feel so weak!" he says.

"I know. I feel terrible waking you up. I feel weak too because of the fight from yesterday, but we must go on with our journey. Let's wake up Oshawott, Pikachu, and Hydreigon." I walk through the house, and wake up the other three people and pokemon. I hear their complaints about getting up, all except Hydreigon who is already awake.

"Ugh, I feel terrible! I have a headache!" Pikachu says. I remember him passing out, and I know that he still hasn't recovered from last night.

"Is Pikachu all right? I hope he is, and I don't feel ready to get up yet," Oshawott says. I roll my eyes, but I only ask them once before they get up. As soon as we have all gotten up, we get back into the blue car, and then I drive. As I am driving, I tell the others about my dream.

"Axew, you know that I have psychic abilities right?" I nod my head. "I sent that dream to you because I wanted to let you know how the battle would go, or most possibly turn out like."

"Is that exactly how the battle will turn out? Because it seems like it will be an easy battle. The battle with Groudon was quite hard though. I hope that no one will be damaged by water type moves too much. I don't think so because we don't have any fire, rock, or ground types with us."

"The battle will not be as hard as Groudon's battle." I am reassured now, I know that I will have an easier time to get done with the battle. But that brings me to my next worrisome thought: What would my decision be about staying in either the pokemon or the human world? I would have to make a decision fast!


	20. Chapter 20

During the drive to the ocean, we try to make a plan on how to defeat the pokemon. I still don't know the pokemon's name so I decide to ask Hydreigon.

"The pokemon's name is Kyogre. He is Groudon's enemy, they always battle and create natural disasters. They are doing it here to try and destroy this world. This is what I expected, but I wasn't certain about it so I didn't want to tell you what the natural disasters were caused by. I know that we can do this. Also, I believe this is the last fight. If we can find Rayquaza back in the pokemon world, then he can also break up the two who are causing these natural disasters in this world." I am still tired after the previous fight with Groudon, and I am still thinking about it because it bothers me for two reasons: one of them is that I used guillotine and it damaged me terribly, and then the other was that we had to take care of Pikachu who was hurt. I think about what Hydreigon is saying. I don't know who Rayquaza is, but I also wondered why it was in the pokemon world instead of in the human world.

"Why is Rayquaza in the pokemon world? Why can't he come here and help us break up the fights between Groudon and Kyogre?" I ask.

"He is in the pokemon world, because for the legendaries who are good and mean no harm, they must stay in the pokemon world to protect it. He is probably not aware of the fights between Groudon and Kyogre going on in this world, he does not have psychic powers like I do. His job is also to protect the pokemon world, not the human world."

"Then how and why did we get sent to the pokemon world?" I am confused, why didn't Rayquaza come to the human world to stop these disasters from happening?

"Rayquaza wasn't aware of these problems in the human world, and his job is to prevent the pokemon world from falling into chaos." I don't think that's really a satisfying answer, but I decide to stop talking and to drive on in silence with my thoughts. As I was driving, I felt myself falling asleep. I was still tired because I wasn't sure how much sleep I had gotten, but I felt myself falling into the world of dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

Axew!" I hear my name being yelled in my ear. I realize that I had fallen asleep, I didn't have any dreams but I open my eyes with a jolt, and then see that the car is swerving off the road. Oh, I wasn't sure how long I had my eyes closed and how long I had dozed off for, but I immediately used my hands to turn the wheel and get back on the road. The car jumped, and then I hit my head against the top of the car. I heard other thumps as my friends hit the top as well, and then I immediately got back on the road. I felt my heart racing like a speeding motorcycle, that had made me extremely nervous!

"Is everyone okay?" I ask.

"No, my head hurts!" I hear everyone else say. I feel a pain growing on the top of my head, but I try my best to ignore it and keep on going. I drive on the highway, and I look outside to see my surroundings. I see a lot of grass to my left, trees on top of the grass, and the bright sun shining down on the grass. It is such a beautiful day! I look to my right, and see the ocean. The waves are shining blue, and the sunlight is reflecting off the waves, and the waves are gently slapping against the sandy shore. My first thought is that Kyogre is at the bottom of the ocean underneath the tectonic plates. I keep on driving, and then I look up at the object that shows reflections. I see Pikachu, Snivy, and Oshawott sleeping, but Hydreigon is still awake. I know that he is waiting for my answer about if I am to stay in the human or pokemon world afterwards. I am afraid that he could read my mind and then if I decided to go to a world I would have to stay there forever. I didn't want to say goodbye again to Pikachu and Oshawott and never see them again this time, but I wanted to be in the pokemon world too. I decide to drive on in silence, until Hydreigon tells me to drive to the right. I take a right turn, and then I see the highway road now transitions into a sandy path that leads to the beach. I stop and get out of the car as soon as the road narrows into a path. As soon as we stop, the trio sleeping in the back wakes up and looks around outside the window.

"Are we there?" they ask at the same time. I nod my head, and then Hydreigon says,

"Let's get to the bottom of the ocean!" We all run on the sand and into the beautiful waves of the ocean.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as we get into the ocean, I feel the cold of the waves creeping up my back and all over me. I immediately bite back a scream, because it reminds me of ice type moves that pokemon have used on me, and since I am a dragon type, I do not like ice type moves or pokemon. Snivy sees my expression, and looks at me with worry.

"Axew? What's the matter?" he asks. He looks a little uncomfortable too, with the cold of the water I'm assuming.

"Nothing, it's just the cold," I answer. We are now completely under the waves, and it is hard to keep my eyes open because the salt keeps getting in and irritating them. I look back and see that Oshawott is the only one who actually looks happy. It's because he's a water type, and he loves the water! But how can he stand the cold? I don't understand water types. The rest of my teammates look like they are struggling through the water.

"We should now break the tectonic plates so that we can have some air, and then break it again so we can get where Kyogre is." Hydreigon looks around at all of us, and then we walk on for a little while in silence. After what seems like a few minutes, he says, "Let's break the tectonic plates now. Axew, you can use dragon rage against the ground again. I see that you are all running out of breath and are about to pass out. Also, this is uncomfortable because of the cold. I do not want to put any of you through misery." I obey, and then I immediately open my mouth but salt water fills it instead. I cough, and spit out the water which tastes worse than rotten food. I cover my mouth as I open it, and then feel the dragon rage forming inside my body. I immediately feel a sharp pain inside me, and then I know that I am about to release my energy in the form of the move. I uncover my mouth and a stream of dragon breath shoots out of me. I feel weak after the attack starts, and then I watch what happens in fascination. The tectonic plates separate, but before they do that the dragon rage dissipates on the ground and dissolves. I see a huge glow as the ground begins to separate into two halves. Then I see the bottom of the tectonic plates, and it looks like there is more air under there than under the ocean waves.

"Let's go!" I say enthusiastically and walk towards the opening.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as I get through the tectonic plates, I notice that I can breathe better, and I feel less cold. The atmosphere is warmer, and more humid. I look around me and see mostly darkness, but I can see that it looks like some kind of cave. The walls are made of rocks, and I move towards the walls to touch it. As soon as my hand touches the wall, I gasp and pull it away. The walls feel wet and cold, like the water that was above us. I look up and see that the plates closed after we got through. That was perfect. I start walking forward, and after a few minutes of walking in one direction I stop dead in my tracks because I see that the cave has other paths in it. I stop when I see that, and I look back at my teammates for help.

"Where do we go?" Oshawott asks. The rest of us look at each other, and then Hydreigon suddenly answers,

"We go right." We go to the right, and then we keep on moving forward. We don't say anything as we are walking, and the silence is suddenly broken by a crash from above.

"What was that?" I ask in fear. I was worried about what waited for us above the tectonic plates. I look up, and feel saltwater coming down on me. It falls on my body, and then I look at Hydreigon.

"That must be Kyogre. It knows that we are here somehow." I look at the rest of my teammates, who all look fearful. Snivy is avoiding my eyes, but I know that he is scared. Oshawott and Pikachu are exchanging glances of fear, and I know that my face must give away that I am afraid.

"How is it breaking through the ground?" I ask.

"Kyogre is a powerful pokemon. Once it senses an enemy, it gains more power, and then attacks. Being a legendary makes it strong, but once it senses the enemy, this strength is added to its natural strength. It is going to attack us, so be prepared." After Hydreigon says this, the walls above us break and I scream.


	24. Chapter 24

After I scream, I immediately run out of the way because I see a huge shape falling through the large hole, and I assume that it is Kyogre. I see the figures of my teammates scrambling, and I close my eyes as I hear a loud thud and feel the ground shaking underneath me. After the shaking stops, I open my eyes and see a hulking shape in front of me. I don't know how to describe the shape but I will try my best. The shape looked a little like a Wailord, but it was larger, fatter, and more powerful. I prepare myself to fight, and think of a move to use.

"What is going on here?" says an unfamiliar male voice. The voice sounds deep and rough, and it is different from the voices that I and my teammates have.

"We are here to save this world," I say. I gather up the courage to talk, but I notice that my voice sounds weaker and it sounds like I am shaking so I look down. I can't really see my body, but I know that it is trembling. Kyogre laughs, and as soon as I hear the laugh, I feel the chills crawling up my spine and I feel my hair sticking up. I feel chilled to the bone with fear, the voice sounds like a mix of a witch's cackling and a hyena's laugh.

"You cannot save this world. This world will be destroyed by me! Also, Groudon will be destroyed by me!"

"We have already defeated Groudon," Oshawott says.

"Groudon was defeated by the five of you? How is that even possible?" Kyogre is glancing at all of us in confusion.

"Axew used guillotine." I don't know how to react to this, but as soon as Kyogre hears my name, he looks around at us in disbelief.

"Which one of you is Axew?" I decide to raise my hand because I know that no one else would pretend to be me, and I am afraid as I do this. I wish Oshawott hadn't said anything about me using guillotine, but there wasn't anything I could do about it once it was said and done.

"You are a pokemon? Are all of you pokemon?" he asks. I look around and all of us except Hydreigon nod our heads. I think it's pretty obvious that Hydreigon is a pokemon because he wasn't in human form, and so Kyogre looks at all of us.

"Did Groudon try to defeat you all because you are pokemon? He believes that pokemon should not come to this world, so he is trying to destroy it. I am against that belief, but I do not like other pokemon interfering with my business of fighting Groudon. Prepare to be defeated!" I see that Kyogre is preparing to use a move, and without thinking I immediately jump into battle.


	25. Chapter 25

I prepare myself to dodge as I am thinking of what attack to use. Immediately Kyogre uses hydro pump on me and I remember this from my dream so I jump out of the way. I see the forceful water shooting past me like a forceful wind that is trying to push a tree or destroy a house. I decide to use dragon claw on the pokemon and I immediately run towards the legendary pokemon. I feel a sharp pain in my hand but I ignore it as I run and use dragon claw. I look down and see that my hand is my hand as Axew, but I don't care what it looks like right now, I just need to destroy the pokemon! Kyogre floats away from me, and I feel my energy draining. Ugh, how was I to do this? If he was constantly floating away from me then how the heck could I attack? I close my eyes and am about to give up hope when Hydreigon's voice is echoing through my mind. I open my eyes and look at him, and see him looking at me but not saying anything with his mouth.

"Axew, you cannot give up now. You have come so far in our journey, and if you give up hope now then you will be putting your friends in danger." I open my eyes and feel new energy surging through my veins. I open my mouth and yell, and then I run towards Kyogre with such fast speed that I am amazed at it and myself. I see Kyogre using water pulse on maybe Pikachu or someone, and then I notice that he is distracted. I get to him within seconds and then I use dragon claw. I see Kyogre's blue flesh get scratched a little but, and then he turns on me. His blue eyes are fierce with anger and annoyance, and so I immediately back off as I sense another attack coming.

"Pikachu, use an electric type attack now! It should damage him a lot since he is a water type!" I yell at him. He gazes at me and nods his head. He closes his eyes, and then instantly yells out as a thunderbolt comes down on Kyogre. Kyogre doesn't know what is happening until it is too late. Kyogre yells out, and then he collapses to the ground. I am sure that this is not the end of the battle so I watch closely and keep my distance. Oshawott runs up to the pokemon and uses razor shell. How he got the shell I don't know because he doesn't have it as a human, but he probably found it on the beach or somewhere. Hydreigon uses psychic as Kyogre is down, and I see him struggling to get up. Snivy uses vine whip, and then I decide on a move. I know this move will possibly damage me and hurt me but I know it must be done, and the chances of my move hitting are very low. I know I was lucky the last time it hit Groudon and made him faint, but right now I just want to defeat this pokemon so I run towards Kyogre and use guillotine. After I use this attack I realize that I am in for a shock!


	26. Chapter 26

"Ugh..." I feel my energy draining as I feel the pain intensifying in my right hand. I look down and scream. I see more blood falling from my hand and it has open wounds on it. The wounds were bleeding a lot, and so I know that this was something that I really shouldn't do often. I look at Kyogre who isn't moving at all now, and his eyes are closed as he is lying on the ground.

"Axew!" I hear my friends shout and come towards me. I look at them, and see their concerned faces staring at my bleeding hand. I can't stand the pain anymore! I let out a loud scream, and suddenly after I scream I feel the ground beneath me trembling.

"Oh god...what is happening now?" I manage to say. Hydreigon looks at me and then he looks at my hand. He comes over and breathes on my hand. As soon as he breathes on my hand, I feel the pain slowly going away and the wounds beginning to heal. I see that the wounds are healing and becoming my skin again...well my pale human skin not my green Axew skin. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I look down as they trickle down my face. Why am I crying? Is it the pain or is it because I will have to leave my friends Oshawott and Pikachu soon? I see the tears falling on my healing wounds, and then I feel the pain intensifying again. All of a sudden, I scream again after the tears fall and then I look down and notice that the wounds have completely healed. What was going on? "What was that about?" I ask looking at Hydreigon.

"Axew, your tears are healing your wounds! And I believe that Rayquaza is coming to this world now to break up the battles between Kyogre and Groudon once they awaken from unconsciousness. I am amazed, you are a young dragon type pokemon and your tears can already heal your wounds without evolution! You are powerful Axew!" I manage to smile, but I feel extremely weak. I suddenly collapse to the ground, and then I see my friends hovering over me as I am about to fall into sleep.

"I need to...rest..." I say weakly. Hydreigon nods his head, and then that's all I see before I fall into a deep sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I awaken and see myself lying in a bed in our house. I see that my hand has completely healed, but that everyone is huddling around me. What had happened after I passed out? I decide to ask that question.

"What has happened after Kyogre fainted and we left?" I ask. Hydreigon exchanges glances with Oshawott and Pikachu before he looks at me and I see that his face is grave.

"Rayquaza has taken care of the entire mess. They have agreed to stop fighting, but I have some bad news to tell you Axew and Snivy. You both need to go back to the pokemon world as staying in the human world and using guillotine on enemies will hurt you more and more Axew. Also, you do not belong in this world, a pokemon remaining in the human world is a rare thing and it can happen if the pokemon really desire it. If you wish to stay in the human world with your friends, then you cannot use guillotine all the time or you will constantly hurt yourself and that cannot happen anymore as we all care about you too much. You may or may not have to fight other pokemon in this world but I am afraid of risking your destruction by using guillotine constantly so I believe my decision is that you come back to the peaceful pokemon world and say goodbye to your friends. However you will have a say in what you do, you do not have to take my advice but remember choosing to stay in the human world can only hurt you if you use that move again and again. I would like to hear your decision." I look over at Oshawott and Pikachu who are looking at me sadly. I have bonded with them so much during this journey, and to just say goodbye to them because Hydreigon didn't want me to use guillotine? That was not going to happen! Once I make a friend out of a pokemon, I would want to keep that friendship forever! So I tell Hydreigon my decision.

"Hydreigon, I understand that you care about me a lot and so do my friends, but I wish to be with them in this world. I cannot break our friendship because of a risk of me accidentally hurting myself with a certain move. If anything, I wish I could travel between the worlds at my desire or possibly be a human forever." I smile, and then Snivy stares at me with shock.

"Whoa Axew, what are you saying? You want to leave the world where you were born and grew up in? Are you crazy? I want to go back to the pokemon world, but I do not wish to leave you...so I think I'll go back to the pokemon world but then travel to the human world to see you sometimes." Hydreigon exchanges glances between us and then he speaks to me.

"All right Axew, I can grant you your wish and you can stay in this world with your friends...but you will have to give up being with Snivy all the time because he wants to go back to the pokemon world. Is that okay with you?" I look at Snivy who is looking away from me and so I look at Oshawott and Pikachu who have their eyes trained on me. I immediately feel myself crying because of Snivy's decision, he is my best friend but I didn't want to stop being with Pikachu and Oshawott after they had an adventure with me. I get out of bed and hug Snivy quickly, and squeeze him. He gasps as the air is being taken out of him by my forceful hug, and so I see the light overwhelming my best friend. He disappears within a few seconds and then I am left there sobbing in bed with Oshawott and Pikachu and Hydreigon by my side.

"Don't worry Axew at least you can be with us," Pikachu and Oshawott answer. I sob loudly, and then Hydreigon answers to my sobs.

"Axew, this was your decision. Your bond with Snivy is still not destroyed, however you had to give up seeing either Pikachu and Oshawott or your best friend. At least it is not permanent as Snivy will sometimes come to this world to spend time with you. And I will definitely come to this world as well." Hydreigon disappears after that, and then I look as Pikachu and Oshawott. I feel my energy returning and I feel myself growing stronger than I was before.

"So, what can we do in this world?" I ask.

"That's easy!" Pikahu answers.

"Travel and get jobs and experience new things!" Oshawott says excitedly. So starting the next day I start working at the pizzeria with Oshawott and Pikachu, and then we have our own adventures by travelling around the world and having our own adventures. We explore new places, and then we never grew tired of this world. There were always new things to see and experience, and Snivy sometimes joined us. I was heartbroken that he didn't want to stay in this world forever with us, but I was happy the times that I saw him. Finally my new life was settling down a bit, and I was okay with that. I didn't have to lose any more friends.


End file.
